


Who is Choi Yeonjun’s lover?

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, No Angst, Rumors, Secret Relationship, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: That is until mid-year, he finally announces that— more like he told a girl he was rejecting and it spread like wildfire— that the most sought out bachelor is now taken.But the thing is, Yeonjun is also notoriously known for being discreet about his life.So the rumors of his supposed lover starts.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Who is Choi Yeonjun’s lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeonkai community, i’ve come to feed you.

Rumors are always circulating the mysterious and charming Choi Yeonjun.

Students tend to pry into his personal life just because they either want to be with him or be him. After all, he's the star player of the Slytherin team and pureblood and head prefect and Quidditch captain and top of his year and the most sought out senior in Hogwarts.

He receives confessions on a daily basis.

That is until mid-year, he finally announces that— more like he told a girl he was rejecting and it spread like wildfire— that the most sought out bachelor is now taken.

But the thing is, Yeonjun is also notoriously known for being discreet about his life.

So the rumors of his supposed lover starts.

If there is a name that would usually comes up with Yeonjun's name, it would be Choi Soobin. Hufflepuff. Sixth year. Half blood. Quidditch keeper. Prefect. In Choi Yeonjun's inner circle.

They're close friends, close enough to be mistaken as lovers.

So when the students heard of the announcement, of course they'd automatically point fingers to Soobin because not only that half of the school basically ships them, the pair is also inseparable.

Hogwarts might be huge but the rumors spread fast and when Soobin exits his Herbology class, he's immediately pounced by eager second-year students. His face is comical, eyes widened and his jaw gawking from the questions thrown to his face.

"Is it true—,"

"You and Yeonjun?—,"

"Yeonjun—,"

Soobin pulls out his wand, almost threateningly and they all sheepishly fall silent. The hufflepuff raises an eyebrow and folds his arms across his chest to look a tad bit intimidating to the second years.

"Now, why are you ambushing me about Yeonjun?," Soobin demands, annoyance clear in his tone. The Ravenclaw girl standing nearest to him blushes and shyly plays with her hair. Soobin internally scoffs, as if her little act would let them get off the hook for basically harassing him.

"Is it true that you and Yeonjun are dating?," she asks, almost cutely and Soobin scrunches his nose in disgust which the students take for silent agreement. They turn to each other, exploding into gushes about how cute the pair are and how they're meant to be.

But to their surprise, Soobin suddenly explodes in laughter. He laughs so hard that he had to lean against the wall to avoid falling over. His classmates who were lingering snicker too, amused by the situation he'd gotten in.

The second years look confused and that makes Soobin laugh even harder.

Through the corner of his eyes, he sees Yeonjun walking past and he won't give up this chance to be an ass.

"Hey Yeonjun darling!," he calls out and Yeonjun turns to look at him in disgust. The look on his hyung's face only makes him laugh harder and he didn't realize the older approaching him until he feels a pinch on his side which turns his laughter to a yelp of pain.

"Darling my ass— stop with this bullshit, Choi," Yeonjun snaps and Soobin rolls his eyes. He turns to the students who are watching in confusion.

"Does this look like couple behavior for you?," he asks sassily and smirks. "5 points from all of you for harassing a prefect," he shrugrs, ignoring the complaints spewed by the second years before nudging Yeonjun who watches the event with a smug smirk on his lips.

The pair of best friends leave behind a bunch of disheartened juniors.

The second suspect is none other than Gryffindor's darling, Choi Beomgyu who is in his sixth year and a seeker in Quidditch.

He and Yeonjun have a weird dynamics. They are close friends, and when they join forces, they scare even the professors. But, they're also rivals. On Quidditch field. On academic achievements (which is bizarre since they're in different years). On pranks. Their competitiveness against each other makes them the perfect "rivals to lovers" kind of relationship.

Hence, why, Beomgyu is bombarded days after Soobin's incident.

"Are you dating Choi Yeonjun?," a shy third year who is in his house asks him during dinner. Beomgyu, who was blissfully eating a piece of chicken, is taken aback from the sudden attack. He blinks and looks around to anticipating eyes.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Come again?,"

"Well, Yeonjun announced he was dating someone—," Beomgyu cuts him off by raising a hand. He didn't look amused by this, instead he looks incredibly insulted.

"I would rather eat shit than date the insufferable brat," He says in absolute disgust and as if on cue, he feels a slap on the back of his head. He yelps and turns around to see Yeonjun standing over him with a frown on his face.

Immediately, Beomgyu grins sheepishly. "Why hello my favourite hyung," he says cheekily and he hears the "subtle" cheering from the students around him. Yeonjun snorts and slaps a parchment onto his head. He takes it, dirty hands and all which causes the older to scrunch his nose in disgust.

"Better your table manners, dumbass," he says and Beomgyu blows a kiss at him. Yeonjun rolls his eyes before he looks at the excited students. "For the record, i'd rather fight the squid in the black lake than date this fucking idiot who can't even correct his own essay," He says and walks away.

"Awe, i know you love— What? Hyung! That was mean!,"

The library is normally quiet but not today.

And it's irritating Kang Taehyun, the last suspect on the list.

Why him? Well, the Ravenclaw fifth year is Yeonjun's "mentee". It is known that Taehyun looks up to Yeonjun and had managed to befriend the slytherin early this year. It's a bit far fetched but the students are desperate and Taehyun is the only option left, having been seen with the slytherin on multiple occasions.

"Hey," a girl from his year greets him and sits down next to him at his table. Taehyun who had been scribbling away his potions essay stops and looks up with an unimpressed look on his face. He had heard the commotion that took place a few feet away from him so he knows what the girl is here for. It's honestly a miracle that they haven't been kicked out yet.

"No," he deadpans, looking back to his parchment. The girl lets out a scandalous gasp which is, to Taehyun, a tad bit overdramatic.

"What do you mean no?,"

Taehyun looks up briefly to meet the girl's widened eyes. "Next time you and your friends try to ambush someone, use a silencing charm because anyone with ears could hear it from miles away,"

The girl turns beet red. Taehyun isn't an asshole but he has an essay to finish and the girl is wasting his time.

"So no, i'm not dating Choi Yeonjun. Leave me alone, please," he stresses. He hears a muffled snicker from behind him and he doesn't have to turn around to know who it belongs to, judging from the girl's bulging eyes and the voice.

"You wish you could date me, Kang," the bane of his existence whispers and Taehyun rolls his eyes. He flips Yeonjun off and a burst of laughter escapes the boy's lips.

Worth it, since Yeonjun got kicked out after.

But if the students had looked closer, they would notice that Yeonjun's attention on a certain hufflepuff. They would've noticed the secret notes passed in the hallways, or the couple sneaking away to some empty classrooms just to hang out (and kiss), or their dates to Diagon Alley.

The sought out couple didn't want to hide but Huening Kai, Yeonjun's beloved, didn't really like being the centre of attention and Yeonjun is fine with keeping it on the down low for the sake of his fifth year boyfriend.

How they managed to go through Yeonjun's last year in Hogwarts without getting exposed? Nobody would know.

Until they do.

Graduation is long over and Yeonjun's batch should be out to the world, doing what they want but imagine the surprise of his former schoolmates when he shows up to the train station with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in hand.

The former student maneuvers through the crowd to get to his friends who are waiting by the end of the train. It isn't so difficult though as the crowd parts in shock at his appearance.

Yeonjun didn't focus on them though, running his hand through his long pink hair before his eyes settle on a person.

The students near them start gushing as Yeonjun approaches Huening Kai who is too busy talking to Taehyun to notice his presence.

Soobin and Beomgyu— who had gotten together over the summer— snicker at him with their hands intertwined.

"Busy, love?," Yeonjun asks as he drops a kiss onto Huening Kai's cheek. The boy whirls around, face red as he gently punches the boy's chest.

"What the hell, hyung! You scared me," Kai says with a pout and Yeonjun raises the flowers to his face. His lover melts and takes it in his hands. Kai meets his eyes again. "What are you doing here? Don't you have auror training to go to?," Kai asks curiously with a tinge of fondness in his tone.

Yeonjun reaches up and caresses his cheek. "Gotta send my lover off—," something glints in his eyes and Kai rolls his eyes. "— also since you told me in your last letter that you want to make the relationship known, i thought it's time to solve the biggest mystery in Hogwarts,"

"What? Who is Choi Yeonjun dating?," Soobin chimes in and snorts. His smaller boyfriend snickers as Yeonjun raises his middle finger at him.

Kai laughs and leans down to press a sweet kiss on Yeonjun's lips. He pulls away to the older's eyes closed and teasingly flicks the boy's chin to break the boy's daze. Yeonjun opens his eyes with a look of love in his eyes.

"Ugh, can you stop being so disgusting in front of me?," Taehyun complains and all of them burst out laughing.

Before his friends and lover board the train, Yeonjun quickly pulls Huening Kai in his embrace. His boyfriend holds him and he could feel the tremor that passed through the boy's body. Perhaps Kai is crying, but Yeonjun has to admit he is too.

"I'll wait for you, my love," Yeonjun whispers in his ear and Kai pulls away, visible tear tracks on his face. Kai smiles, breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'll see you soon,"

The train departs and Yeonjun's heart goes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Follow me on twt @miintaexty


End file.
